Believe In Me
by CSICubsFan
Summary: Sara and Nick bought a new house, a baby on the way and a wedding in 4 days. Will it happen, or will something put the whole thing to a hault?
1. I Promise You Sara

Title: Believe In Me

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: S/G Angst,N/S Angst/Romance

Summary: Sara's breaking down and Nick comes to her rescue

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Except maybe later on lol!

A/N: I suck at fan fiction so please please please be nice to me.

Sara walked through the doors of CSI. She was tired. Not physically but emotionally and mentally. She hadn't eaten anything in two days and had gotten a total of 10 hours sleep in three days. She walked into the break room and poured herself a cup of coffee. She sat down at the table not aware that Grissom was watching her. "Sara, are you going to get a move on or not"? He snapped.

"Grissom, what the hell"?

"A dead body at the Orpheus, you're with Warrick". He snapped again. She got up and shoved him out of the way.

"Sara, in my office now"! Sara ignored him and proceeded to her vehicle.

"Like hell Grissom"! She yelled back. Grissom could feel the fire of anger burning through him. Sara sat in her vehicle sobbing hysterically.

"Griss, what the heck happened"? Nick asked running towards the vehicle.

"Sara disobeyed an order I gave her and now she's crying hysterically and locked her doors".

"Let me have a go at it"? "Alright, I'll be at the Orpheus with Warrick". He replied walking towards his vehicle.

Nick looked at Sara through the window. Her head was down on the steering wheel and she was shaking.

"Sara? C'mon kitten, unlock the doors". That was his special name for her, it was special. She unlocked the doors and Nick climbed in on the passenger side.

"What's wrong? Grissom was furious". "Typical Grissom shit". She snapped.

"He said you disobeyed—"

"Yeah, I wasn't at his beck and call this time. I finally decide to take some vacation time and he doesn't even allow me to talk. He never allows me to speak Nick". He sighed.

"I'm here for you, if you need someone to listen". He said smiling at her.

Count on me through thick and thin

A friendship that will never end

When you are weak

I will be strong

Helping you to carry on

Call on me, I will be there

Don't be afraid

"You're a great friend Nick. Not sure what I'd do without you in my life". She said smiling.

"Why don't we go for a ride, I'll drive".

"What about work"? She asked.

"I put in for some vacation time I was just actually here to pick something up". Sara got out going to the other side. Nick took Sara in his arms and hugged her tight.

Please believe me when I say

Count on...

I can see it's hurting you

I can feel your pain

It's hard to see the sunshine through the rain

I know sometimes it seems as if

It's never gonna end

But you'll get through it

Cuz love won't let us fall

"I promise you Sara, I won't let anyone hurt you. Not even Grissom".

"Its not all Grissom, I just sort of blamed him for everything because he was there". Sara replied with a sigh.

"Sara, please tell me what's wrong. I'm worried about you". He said looking at her, tears streaming from her eyes.


	2. Anything You Need

**Believe In Me**

**Chapter 2: Anything You Need**

**Summary: Nick finds out what's wrong with Sara and almost breaks down himself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything CSI related except for seasons 1-4 on DVD oh and my hermit crab named Grissom. **

**A/N: My wish for Christmas-tickets to a Cubs game sitting next to Billy and his wife beers all around lol! Maybe, seeing Billy throw out the first pitch again or singing "Take Me Out To The Ballgame".**

Nick and Sara had stopped at a beautiful park that had a lake. Nick had come to this park a few times when he needed to think and just be alone. They sat on a blanket that Nick put down for them.

Sara looked at Nick. She gently caressed his face with her hand trying to hold back a fountain of tears that were about to spill from her eyes.

"Nick, if I tell you what's wrong you have to promise me you won't tell anyone else, until absolutely necessary".

Nick hesitated. "Alright, I promise".

"I'm sick; I have Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia or ALL. I've been doing ok, well at least up until now".

"What can I do"? Nick asked trying not to cry.

Sara sighed.

"I can't ask of you what I need".

"Bull, what do you need? I'm your friend and I'll be damned if I let my best friend and the woman I love have some disease kill her". Nick said getting upset.

"What"? Sara asked shocked.

"What? What"? Nick said.

"You said something about the woman you lo—love".

"Yes, that would be you. I love you Sara Sidle and I'll give you anything you need".

Sara just looked at Nick.

"You love me"?

"Yes, I love you. I love you with every fiber of my being".

Sara got up and ran towards a small bridge.

"Sara! Sara please come back"! Nick called after her.

When Sara reached the bridge she finally let out all the tears that had been building up all this time.

"Sara, please talk to me". Nick said finally catching up with her.

"Why do you want to love someone who's going to be dead in a few short months? WHY? Why Nick"? Sara said crying uncontrollably finally collapsing in his arms.

"Sara? Sara? Oh, God Sara I'm taking you to the hospital"! Nick said picking her up and running her back to the Denali.


	3. The Test

**Believe In Me**

**Chapter 3: The Test**

**Summary: Sara takes a turn for the worst and Nick won't leave her side.**

**A/N: For Equestrian Babe who always without fail reviews all my stories. I promise you Sara will not perish. Well, I guess I gave away that little minor detail-lol. Anyways, on with the story, oh and don't forget to hit that wonderful little button at the bottom. The asterisks are for flashbacks. In regards to the song-I'm just doing the lyrics basically over and over through out the story. This story is going to be longer than the song obviously, so I'm putting different parts of the song to go along with what's happening.**

Nick carried Sara's limp body into the hospital.

"Help, please someone help me"!

"What's wrong sir"? A nurse asked.

"My friend Sara she has leukemia. Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia to be exact". Nick said trying to remain calm.

A doctor came running towards them.

"That's Ms. Sidle, I made her diagnosis. I will take care of her right away sir". The nice lady doctor replied.

"Thank you, and please call me Nick".

"I will be out as soon as I can to speak with you".

"Ok". Nick replied.

"I can tell you one thing though, Ms. Sidle does need a bone marrow transplant if you'd like to be tested just go down to the marrow lab on the 3rd floor and tell them Dr. Skoda sent you".

"Yes, of course I will right away, thank you doctor".

After, coming back from the marrow lab Nick sat in the waiting room. It was cold and drafty then again it was probably because his best friend was lying in a hospital bed dying of leukemia.

Count on me (count on me) through thick and thin

A friendship that will never end (it'll never end)

When you are weak (you)

I will be strong (I will be strong)

"Hi I'm Nick Stokes and you are"?

"I'm Sara Sidle, I came here on behalf of a request of Gil Grissom's".

Nick flashed his gorgeous smile, hoping to get one from her in return.

"Do you know where I can find a um- Greg Sanders"? She asked.

"Yes, actually I have to go see him about a case so you can just follow me".

"Great"! Sara responded flashing her smile making the gap in her teeth noticeable to Nick.

"Hello sir? Excuse me sir"? A voice said shaking him from his thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry doctor I must have dozed off". Nick said.

"Were you aware that Ms. Sidle was diagnosed almost five weeks ago"?

"No, I wasn't. I wish I would have because I would have helped her fight this thing the whole way".

"I'm sorry sir. She was very distraught when she found out and wanted to keep it to herself".

"I- - I need to see her right away please".

"Sure, down the hall to your right room 45C".

"Thank you, doctor".

The doctor nodded and smiled a half smile hoping that maybe this nice young man could find out why Sara didn't want anyone to know about her illness.

"Sara, you awake"?

"Hmmm"? She replied sleepily.

"Hey beautiful, how are you feeling"?

"Nicky, what—what are you doing here"?

"I brought you in here. You passed out and wouldn't wake up".

"You know about my leukemia"?

"Yes, we went to the park after your fight with Grissom and you told me that you needed something but would tell me what because- -"

"I still can't ask of you for what I need".

"You need a bone marrow transplant, and while I was waiting I got myself tested".

"Does anyone else know"?

"I haven't called anyone else, but I'd like to let them know. Sara, they care about you".

"I know, and I want them to know. Maybe, you could call them up and ask them to come here"?

"Of course darling, anything for you".

Nick called Grissom and explained to him what was going on.

"We'll be there as soon as we can Nicky".

"Thank you Griss".

Sara smiled at Nick and he smiled back.

Count on me (mm) through thick and thin

A friendship that will never end (ah)

When you are weak

I will be strong

Helping you to carry on

Call on me, I will be there

Don't be afraid

"I do love you Sara, I wasn't lying when I said so".

Sara's smile faded slightly when he said that word again.

"I told you Nick, that I'm going to be dead in a few months, why do you want to love someone who's going to be gone"?

"Because, if I have anything to do with it you're not going anywhere Sara Sidle, you got that"?

Sara looked at Nick with shock.

"I've loved you ever since you stepped foot into the lab, well actually it was that day you came into the locker room and told me I needed to change my shirt".

Sara laughed.

Count on me (count on me, I'll be there) through thick and thin

A friendship that will never end

When you are weak

I will be strong (I'll be strong)

Helping you to carry on (yes, you know)

Call on me, I will be there

Don't be afraid

Nick had looked so fine that day and the picture never left her mind.

"Well, you looked really good that day if I do say so myself Mr.Stokes".

Nick smiled.

"So, did you".

"Excuse me, Mr. Stokes I have your test results for you". The nurse said handing him a slip of paper.

Nick looked at the piece of paper then at Sara.

"What is it Nicky? What does it say"?

"What does what say"? Grissom asked walking through the door.

"Um—uh"

"Spill it Nicky". Catherine said.

"I have leukemia". Sara said in a choked up voice.

"So, the test results are for what exactly"? Warrick asked.

"I had a bone marrow test done to see if I could be a donor and- -"

"What does it say"? Greg asked.

"It says- -"


	4. The Results

**Believe In Me**

**Chapter 4: The Results**

**Summary: Will Nick be a match? Nick starts to breakdown himself.**

**A/N: Please R and R.**

Nick looked at the piece of paper.

Warrick looked at Nick. He could tell it wasn't good news.

Nick started crying.

"What's the matter Nicky"? Catherine asked placing her hand on his shoulder gently.

"I'm not- - I'm not a match". He said crumbling up the piece of paper and throwing it down on the floor.

Nick looked at Sara.

"I'm sorry I let you down Sara". Nick said walking out the door.

"Nicky, wait"! Sara called out.

"I'll go talk to him". Grissom said.

"No, let me". Warrick replied.

"Alright then, I'm going to go get tested. Anyone want to come with me"?

"Yes, I will". Catherine said.

"Me too". Greg replied.

Warrick went after Nick and found him in a small chapel.

"God, why did Sara have to get sick and why couldn't I be a match? If she dies, I'll never ever forgive myself. The chances of finding a donor for her aren't very good right now, and I'm not sure I could go into the lab every night without seeing her".

"We'll all get tested Nick, don't worry they'll find a match for Sara". Warrick said sitting down next to his friend.

Nick started to cry.

"I told Sara I loved her, and she asked me why I would want to be with someone who's going to be dead in a few short months. Why? Why, could I be her match"?

"I don't know Nicky, but I have a feeling they'll find one". Warrick said with a slight smile.

**A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter (if not today-sometime before Thursday). It will be called Haywire Mix-up and you'll see why.**


	5. Haywire MixUp

**Believe In Me**

**Chapter 5: Haywire Mix-up**

**Summary: Sara falls into a coma and Nick won't leave her side. Also, Nick receives news regarding Sara's fate. **

**A/N: After a long delay on my story because of something that happened-I have posted chapter 6, 7 and 8. Thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers-you know who you are (too many to name) smiles **

"Would Mr. Nick Stokes please report to the nurse's station on the 4th floor, Mr. Nick Stokes to the nurse's station please"!

Nick looked at Warrick.

"Sara"! Nick said almost yelling running down the hall.

"Nicky, what happened"? Catherine asked coming out of the lab rubbing her arm.

"Something's wrong with Sara I think, they just called me to the nurse's station on the 4th floor".

"That's ICU". Grissom responded.

"IC- - U"?

"Yes, I happened to see a hospital directory earlier and ICU is located on ICU".

Nick nodded and ran towards the elevators.

Catherine looked at Grissom tears streaming down her cheeks.

"She's strong Cath, she'll be ok". Grissom said hugging Catherine.

"You know, Sara and I were starting to become good friends. I took her out after that asshole Hank cheated on her. She's a good friend".

"I know, I haven't been the greatest friend to her and well, she's a great CSI". Grissom said with a long sigh.

Catherine and Grissom sat on a small sofa in the ICU waiting room. Catherine had her head nestled on Grissom's chest.

"Hi, nurse I'm Nick Stokes I was paged".

"Yes, Mr. Stokes there was a mix-up with your test results in regards to your friend a Miss Sara Sidle"?

"What kind of mix-up"? Nick asked confused.

"You're an absolute perfect match".

"Where's Sara"?

"She's still down in her room, but they're prepping a room up here for her recovery".

"Recovery"?

"Yes, she needs the transplant as soon as possible".

"Ok, tell me where to go, but first can I go see Sara"?

"Of course you may, and after you're done just look for Dr. Skoda on Miss Sidle's floor".

"Thank you nurse, thank you so much". Nick said grinning.

Grissom looked up his blue eyes a dark shade of blue from crying.

"Hey guys". Nick said.

"Hey Nicky, how are you holding up"?

"I'm a match, I'm a perfect match for Sara". Nick said almost crying.

"What? I thought the results said you weren't". Grissom replied.

"Yes, but it turns out it was one big haywire mix-up".


	6. If Something Should Happen To Me

**Believe In Me**

**If Something Should Happen To Me….**

**Chapter 6**

**Summary: Grissom and Sara have a heart to heart before her transplant. I had to put in a total sappy sort of angst moments between Sara and Grissom.**

**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone-I came back just to get this up for all of my wonderful faithful reader/reviewers-you know who you are. According to a review I got- they told me that Grissom was a fictional character (LOL) as if I didn't know this already and that I was taking something fake and naming it Grissom, Catherine etc…I'm still laughing I believe that's why its called fan fiction-means made up!! Mele Kalikimaka! Felize Navidad, Happy Holidays!**

Catherine and Grissom followed Nick down to see Sara.

"Can you give me just a minute with her"? Grissom asked.

Nick nodded and smiled.

"Grissom, what are you doing here"?

"I wanted to see you before you went in for your transplant".

"Ok". Sara said confused.

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for ignoring you, for yelling at you for doing everything that's opposite of a friend".

Sara smiled.

"Well, I am good at pissing you off". Sara said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, but I didn't handle the situation very well".

"Will you do me a favor"? She asked.

"Sure, name it".

"If I don't make it, or if something happens to me please make sure that Nick finds someone else that will make him happy".

Grissom looked at her with shock.

"No, I can't do that".

"Fine, I knew I couldn't count on you".

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean nothing is going to happen to you because I won't allow it".

Sara looked at Grissom who had started crying.

"Please Griss- - I need to face reality and if something happens to me I don't want Nicky to mourn me for the rest of his life".

"You're going to live happily ever after with Nick and have lots of kids and - -"

Sara took Grissom's hand and made him look at her.

"Please don't cry, because if you do then I will and I won't be able to stop".

"Ok, I promise you. If something should happen I will make sure Nick is taken care of".

Sara nodded through her sobs.

Grissom hugged her and kissed her forehead gently.


	7. I'll Be Waiting For You

**Believe In Me**

**I'll Be Waiting For You**

**Chapter 7**

**Summary: Sara finally tells Nick how she feels. I threw in a little C/G romance in this chapter.**

**Rating:PG/PG-13**

Nick poked his head inside Sara's room.

She turned to see his beautiful face and smiled.

"Hey beautiful"! He said sitting beside her bed.

"I remember you saying something prior to my passing out earlier".

"What's that"?

"You said you loved me and I just- -"

"I understand if you can't say it- -"

"That's just it Nicky, I love you too". She replied reaching her hand behind his head and pulling his lips to hers.

"Oh, Sara I love you and I'll never stop". He said as he gently brushed Sara's hair back.

"That feels good". Sara said smiling.

Grissom looked through the small window on the door and smiled.

"What are you smiling about Grissom"? Catherine asked a smirk across her face.

"Nick is brushing Sara's hair and they just finished a make out session".

Catherine just laughed.

"When was the last time you made out with someone Gil"?

"I'm not going to tell you that".

"Oh, c'mon bugman, I tell you that I haven't had sex in 7 months and you can't tell me when the last time you made out was"?

Grissom just smiled.

"Fine, then I'll just give you this- -"

Catherine walked up to Grissom and gave him the most sensual kiss he's ever had in his life.

Grissom sat there shocked watching Catherine as she walked down to the drinking fountain.

A nurse walked into Sara's room to see both Nick and Sara sound asleep.

Nick had his head awkwardly against hers holding her hand between his near his face as if not to forget her touch.

The nurse wanted to leave them be but Sara had to be prepped for surgery as did Nick.

Nick opened his eyes to see the nurse standing there.

"It's time". The nurse said quietly.

Nick kissed Sara gently.

"I love you Sara Sidle, and I'll be waiting for you".

Sara awoke to the commotion of Drs. and nurses in the hallway.

"Hello Miss Sidle, are you all ready"?

"Yes, I am". She replied sighing heavily.

Nick went over to Doctor Skoda to ask her a question.

"Yes, that would be fine". She replied smiling.

"Sara, I want you to have this near you. I'm not a religious person but I came across this and wanted you to have it".

Sara took the medal from Nick and looked at it.

"Saint Peregrine is the Patron Saint of cancer patients". Nick said.

"Thank you Nicky, I love you".

"I love you more". Nick said letting Sara's hand go from his as the wheeled her out of the room.

"You're next Mr.Stokes, are you ready"? A nurse asked.

"Yes, I am". Nick said taking the hospital gown from the nurse and going into the bathroom to change.

"Nick, you in here"? Warrick called out.

"Yes, I'm here". Nick said coming out holding the back of his gown closed.

"Woo hoo Nicky, where's a camera when you need one"?

Nick glared at him.

Warrick laughed.

"If only Sara could see you now".


	8. Dream of Sara Tonight

**Believe In Me**

**Chapter 8**

**Dream of Sara Tonight**

**Summary: Nick and Sara are both in recovery after the transplant. Catherine gives Nick a special gift.**

**Rating: Pg-13/R for language**

**A/N: I lost my chapters that I had after chapter 7 so I had to rewrite everything. I apologize if they're not as good as they were before.**

Nick was wheeled into his room where the nurse made sure he was comfortable.

"If you need anything Mr. Stokes just use your buzzer". The nurse said.

"Thank you, and nurse"? Nick said quickly before she disappeared around the other side of his door.

"Yes"?

"Can, you possibly check to see how Sara is"? Nick said close to tears.

The nurse just smiled.

"I'd be happy to". She replied walking out of his room.

As he turned his head to turn on his TV he noticed a small wrapped gift.

He opened it up, and inside was a picture of Sara and Nick from Catherine's birthday party from the previous year. There was a note attached and it read Nick, just a little something to ease your mind and heart. You'll see her soon, but for now here's a little something for you. Love Catherine

"Oh Sara, I'm so sorry this had to happen to you".

Nick sat there looking at the picture for the longest time he didn't notice Catherine had entered in her special hospital gown and mask.

"Cath"? He said crying.

"Shh, she'll be fine. She's Sara Sidle, have you ever known her to give up"?

Nick just shook his head.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me Catherine, I don't want to lose her and I'm scared. Nick Stokes is scared out of his fucking mind".

"I'm scared too, Sara and I have become pretty good friends over the past year and she loves Lindsey like a little sister. She's really helped Lindsey since she tried hitchhiking".

"Did Catherine Willows just admit she's scared too"? Nick said a small smile evident on his face.

Catherine just held Nick's hand.

"Yes, Sara's become one of my best friends and I'm not ready to lose her. Then again, when are you ever ready to lose anyone"?

The nurse came back about 20 minutes later to check on Nick and update him on Sara's condition.

"Hi Judy". Catherine said.

"Hi Mrs. Willows, I just came to tell Mr. Stokes about Sara".

"Is she ok"? Nick asked scared.

"She's fine. She's relaxing and will be in isolation for about six weeks, then after that if no infections are found and she has a clean bill of health you'll be able to see her".

"Thank you Judy". Nick replied.

"You're welcome Mr. Stokes".

"Nick, please call me Nick".

"Ok, Nick. Have a good night. Goodbye, Mrs. Willows-- I mean Catherine". Judy replied smiling closing the door behind her.

Nick yawned and started to close his eyes.

Catherine leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, Nicky".

"Goodnight, Cath".

Nick fell asleep shortly after Catherine had left. He only hoped he could dream of Sara tonight, because at least then he could be with her.


	9. Remember Me This Way

**Believe In Me**

**Chapter 9 (Dream Sequence)**

**Remember Me This Way**

**Summary: Nightmares plague Nick about Sara.**

**Rating: PG-13/R-language**

**A/N: Song and lyrics belong to Jordan Hill. Thank you for the great reviews. This chapter is in a dream sequence and maybe somewhat sad. I also believe that since CSI is part of law enforcement that if one of their own did die they would be in dress blues, but I'm not sure if that's only for LOD(Line of Duty) deaths. Please R/R.**

(Begin dream sequence)

Nick was sitting up in his bed watching TV when Judy came into his room followed by Catherine and Grissom.

"Hey guys, what's up"? Nick asked cheerfully.

"Hey Nicky, you're happy". Catherine replied.

"I get to see my lady love today and I can't wait".

"Yeah, I forgot. I'm so- I- "

Catherine ran out of the room crying.

Nick looked at Grissom then at Judy.

"What's going on? Why did Catherine run out crying"?

"Nicky, as many times as I've done this I never imagined I'd be doing it to one of my own".

"Grissom, what the hell is going on"?

"Sara- - she um – "

"Sara what"?

"Sara passed away last night from a serious infection". Grissom said now crying uncontrollably himself.

"Shut the fuck up, that's not funny". Nick said his eyes glistening with tears.

Judy had gone to check on Catherine who finally decided it was best to come back in by Nick.

"You promised me Cath, you told me she'd be ok. You told me – you told me all of that Catherine". Nick said crying.

"I know Nicky, I'm so sorry. She was doing fine and then she fell into a coma from the infection. I wish she was here, I wish more than anything that you could have asked her that one question because there was nothing I wanted more than to see you two happy".

No one took the news of Sara's passing lightly. Greg quit in the middle of shift the night he found out. Warrick went to a casino and sat in front of a blackjack table but didn't play anything.

Nick was released from the hospital a week later so he could attend Sara's memorial service. He had asked Warrick to play a special song on the piano in Sara's memory.

"Hey Rick, here are the notes and lyrics to the song for Sara's service". Nick said handing it to him.

Warrick looked at the song. "This is a great song bro, and just so you know Sara's watching over you".

That week had been awful for everyone. Nick had sunk himself into doubles and triples against the wishes of Catherine.

Nick walked into the locker room and saw Sara's locker had been opened.

He figured it was opened for cleaning out of her belongings. He then noticed inside was a picture of him and Sara from a New Years Eve party where she had kissed him on the cheek. He also noticed a tennis ball which he took out and threw against the wall as hard as he could.

"Why, Sara? Why, did you leave me? I need you now more than anything". Nick said sobbing.

Nick finally composed himself enough to walk out of the locker room and get ready for Sara's service.

MEMORIAL SERVICE HONORING CSI 3 SARA SIDLE

SEPTEMBER 16, 1971 – January 15, 2005

PLAYING PIANO-WARRICK BROWN "REMEMBER ME THIS WAY"

Nick walked into the room where everyone was sitting. Warrick had already started playing the piano and Catherine was sitting with Greg and Grissom all three of whom were crying.

There were pictures of Sara displayed on a table, with a small plant from Grissom. Only Catherine knew the significance of the small yet beautiful flowering plant.

Warrick began to play the song Nick had picked out.

Every now and then  
We find a special friend  
who never lets us down...

Who understands it all  
reaches out each time we fall  
you're the best friend i have found...

I know you can't stay  
a part of you will never ever go away  
your heart will stay.....

I'll make a wish for you,  
and hope it will come true,  
if life will just be kind,  
to such a gentle mind,  
if you lose your way,  
think back on yesterday  
remember me this way,  
remember me this way.

I don't need eyes to see  
the love you bring to me,  
no matter where I go  
and I know that you'll be there  
forever-more a part of me and everywhere  
I'll always care.....

I'll make a wish for you  
and hope it will come true,  
if life will just be kind,  
to such a gentle mind,   
and if you lose your way  
think back on yesterday  
remember me this way,  
remember me this way.

And I'll be right behind your shoulder, watching you  
I'll be standing by your side, all you do  
and I won't ever leave  
as long as you believe,  
you just believe....

I'll make a wish for you  
and hope it will come true  
if life will just be kind  
to such a gentle mind  
and if you lose your way  
think back on yesterday  
remember me this way  
remember me this way.  
o.....  
This way.

Nick began to scream and cry. He wasn't ready to go on without his best friend, his lady love as he started to call her. Catherine started crying harder and eventually got up to go over by him. "Nicky, she'll be ok. Nothing can hurt her now and she'll live on forever inside here". She replied taking her hand and gently covering his heart. Nick couldn't stop crying. He had worked himself up so much that he ended up passing out.

(End of dream sequence)

"Nicky, wake up". A voice called out.

Nick continued to toss and turn. He was soaked with sweat.

"Nick you need to wake up, you're having a bad dream". The voice said again.

Nick darted up to a sitting position and starred at the person in front of him.

"Oh my God, it can't be"!


	10. I'll Never Leave You

**Believe In Me**

**Chapter 10**

**I Never Leave You**

**Summary: Nick thinks Sara is gone.**

**Rating: PG I guess**

**A/N: Can't think of a title for this chapter-if anyone has an idea please let me know.**

Nick looked like he had seen a ghost. He blinked a couple of times and the most beautiful face he had ever seen was in front of him.

"Sara? How? I thought you had to stay in isolation"?

"I was in isolation for almost 7 weeks"?

Nick looked at her confused.

"You got sick and they put you into a self-induced coma".

"Sick"?

"You got an infection from improper care. Judy went on vacation and some other nurse name Melissa didn't take proper care of you".

"Oh my God, I can't believe I've been out for that long".

"I've missed you Nicky, I've missed you so much".

"She hasn't left your side, well until Grissom made her go home and get a decent night sleep". Catherine said walking into his room smiling.

"Hey, Cath". Nick said smiling.

"Hey, Nicky we've all missed you". Catherine responded.

"I had the most awful dream, but then I woke up and you were right here by my side".

"I'll never leave your side, you stuck by me and gave me my life back and I will never forget that as long as I live". Sara said crying softly nuzzling her face into Nick's neck.

"I love you Sara Sidle, and well I may have been out for almost 8 weeks but I do remember that I have a question to ask you".

Sara smiled. "Actually, you were only out for about 4 weeks. I had already been in isolation 6 weeks when your infection occurred".

"So, you're doing ok? I mean you've been feeling well"?

"I'm fantastic, but you scared me when you didn't respond to the antibiotics they put you on".

Catherine smiled at Nick, who returned a smile.

"I know Catherine, don't worry I'll get to it".

"Get to what"? Sara asked curiously and confused.

"Well, I need to ask you something".

"Wait for us; we don't want to miss this". Greg said practically flying into Nick's room.

"Damn Sanders what the hell did you put in your coffee this morning"? Warrick ask going over to hug Nick.

"Good to have you back bro".

"Welcome back Nicky". Grissom said putting his arm around Catherine's waist.

"Can I continue now"? Nick asked looking at everybody.

"Yep, sorry Nicky". Greg replied.

"Oh, here you go Nicky". Catherine said handing him the small package.

Nick smiled and took the small box out of the bag and handed it to Sara.

Sara started crying.

"Sara, I don't want to lose you ever again like I almost did. I have you now but I was wondering if I could have you forever"?

"Yes, yes a thousand times yes. I want nothing more that to be with you everyday of my life. I love you Nicolas Stokes. I love you so much".

Everyone clapped and smiled and hugged each other.

"Excuse me; I heard Mr. Stokes woke up from his coma"? Dr. Skoda replied.

"Hi, Doctor Skoda". Sara said.

"Hi Sara and how is Nick doing"?

"I feel really good, when do you suppose I could get out of here"? He asked.

"Nicky, you just woke up from a coma I think you should stay put for a few days". Catherine said.

Nick just glared at her.

"I can see you're a little anxious to get out of here, don't worry you'll get out of here soon enough".

"Doctor Skoda, I just proposed to Sara over here and well, I'd like to be out so I can spend some time with her alone and not in a hospital bed and gown".

"Well, we have to check you all out and if everything turns out ok and there is no infection remaining I don't see why you can't be discharged in a couple of days".

Nick smiled. He knew it was the best he was going to get with Grissom and Catherine around.

"Well, guys I think we should give the two love birds some alone time. We do have a shift to get to in a few hours". Catherine said giving Nick a goodbye kiss.

"I agree, besides Nicky needs some real rest". Grissom replied.

"Bye guys, thank you so much". Nick said.

"Bye bro, see you later".

"Later Rick, bye Greggo". Sara and Nick both said in unison.

"Bye". Greg replied smiling.

The gang left and headed to the lab for their shift while Sara and Nick got to spend some quality alone time together for the first time in weeks.

Doctor Skoda had brought in an extra bed for Sara to lie on. They had become close friends with Sara's battle with leukemia and then Nick falling ill.

Sara curled up next to Nick running her finger up and down Nick's chest softly.

"Nicky, will you promise me something"?

"Sure Kitten, what is it"?

"Don't ever leave me like that again".

"Only, if you promise the same".

Sara just smiled. "I love you Nicky".

"I love you Sara".

A/N 2: Not sure if I should continue this or not.


	11. Wedding Parties and Plans

**Believe In Me**

**Chapter 11**

**Wedding Plans and Parties**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with CSI, however Rosie's is real-it's a bar where I live.**

**Summary: Catherine takes Sara out and Grissom plans a party for Nick? Who would've guessed?**

**Rating: PG-13/R just to be on the safe side for minor fluff**

**A/N: I updated this chapter with some corrections and rewording.**

Four weeks had passed since Nick was released from the hospital. He had been discharged about four days after he came out of his coma and the first thing he did was buy three double everything burgers.

Sara just smiled watching him eat like had never eaten before.

Nick also wanted back in the lab, but Grissom restricted both him and Sara to lab and paperwork only.

Nick and Sara were very professional about their relationship inside the lab. They decided it was best to work apart while at the lab so they helped out the others as needed.

Grissom walked by Sara and Nick stealing a quiet moment and just smiled. He was so happy for them. He and Sara had also repaired their friendship while Nick had been in the hospital.

Sara saw Grissom walking by. "I'll be right back Nicky". Sara said squeezing his hand.

Sara went up to Grissom and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Griss, for everything you've done". Sara smiled walking back into the break room where Nick was sitting down reading the sports section of the Las Vegas newspaper.

Grissom just smiled and walked down the hall in search of Warrick and Greg.

"Hey Greg, Warrick can I see you two in my office for a second"? Grissom said looking at them.

"Uh, sure". Greg said looking at Warrick like what did we do now.

Warrick just shrugged in confusion.

"What's up Griss"? Warrick asked sitting down.

"I want to throw a bachelor party for Nicky, and I need your help".

Greg smiled.

"I'd be happy to help". Greg replied looking over at Warrick for confirmation.

"Yeah, you'd be happy to order a stripper. I'd love to help Griss". Warrick replied.

"Great! Catherine is putting together something for Sara and Mia is helping her out with that so I thought I should throw something together for Nick".

"Have they set a date yet"? Warrick asked.

"Not that I'm aware but whenever they set it for, it will be the night before".

Greg and Warrick laughed.

"This should be fun". Greg said.

Grissom smiled. "Ok, that will be all now make sure you write everything down". Grissom said looking up at Ecklie who had appeared in his doorway.

Warrick just looked at him.

"Ecklie". Greg said walking past him

"Sanders".

"He should be our target practice". Warrick said grinning.

"Yeah, or maybe the bulls eye on my dartboard".

"Nah, that hurts less. He's put us through so much, not to mention that crap he loads on Grissom".

"Yeah, anyways shall we meet up tonight to plan some things for this party"? Greg asked.

"Sure, how about Rosie's at say 7 p.m."?

"Sounds good, I'll catch you later Sanders".

Greg waved as he got into his Denali and headed to meet Sara at their scene.

After shift Warrick and Greg met up to talk about where and when to have Nick's bachelor party.

Nick and Sara went back to his place and talked about possible dates.

"How about Valentine's Day"? Nick said.

"I don't know, let's think about it ok"? Sara replied.

Nick smiled and nodded.

"How about St. Patrick's Day weekend "?

"That would be the same week as Catherine's birthday". Sara said.

"Oh, yeah and Grissom is taking her out of town". Nick said.

"How about a February wedding just not on Valentine's Day"? Nick asked.

"I like February". Sara replied.

"February 26th"? Nick asked.

"It's a date". Sara replied snuggling close to Nick before closing her eyes.

"I can't wait to make you my wife, I love you". Nick said kissing her soft chestnut brown hair.

Nick finally fell asleep himself holding Sara through the night.


	12. Sara's Will

**Believe In Me**

**Chapter 12**

**Sara's Will**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with CSI.**

**Summary: Sara goes in for her 4 week check up and ends up getting a big scare.**

**Rating: PG **

**A/N: The title is dumb but I couldn't really think of anything.**

It had been 4 weeks since Sara's last check up and she was due for another. Everything had come up clear on her tests and she was well into remission.

The doctor had even given her the go ahead to have children, but not to be discouraged if nothing happens right away.

"Hey Cath". Sara said smiling.

"What's got you smiling so big, besides your hot man"?

"I got the ok for Nick and I to try and have a baby".

"Before you're married"?

"Not necessarily, but we're getting married in a few short weeks".

"Well, that's great I'm so happy for you".

"Doc also said not to be discouraged if something doesn't happen right away. With all the chemo treatments it did a number on my body, but he said it's healed enough where we could try".

Catherine gave her a smirk.

"As, if you've haven't been already".

"Ha! Ha! Catherine, that's just a little too personal to share with you".

"We're both women, we're supposed to share these things".

"I suppose you share with Grissom that last time you had sex"?

"As, a matter of fact yeah I did share that with him".

Sara just looked at her.

"He was doing my evaluation one time and I got upset and told him to write down that I haven't had sex in 7 months".

"That drought's gone though now, isn't it"?

Catherine just smiled.

"You better believe it".

Sara just laughed.

"I'm off tonight for my 4 week check up, so I'll see you later maybe"?

"I'm off too, call me when you're done we'll have dinner"? Catherine asked.

"Yeah, sounds good". Sara replied

"Good luck Sara".

"Thank you Catherine, you're a great friend".

Sara went to her doctor appointment and for some reason she was nervous.

She didn't know why since she had a clean bill of health 4 weeks ago.

"Hi Sara how are you feeling"? Doctor Skoda asked.

"I'm great Emily and you"?

"I've been good, thank you".

Emily looked at Sara for a moment.

"What's wrong"? Sara asked.

"Well, I found a bump on your stomach so I ran some tests. They won't be back till later tonight and so I don't want to worry you anymore than I have to".

"What do you think it is"? Sara asked.

"I don't want to jump to any conclusions but it is possible for the cancer to spread- -"

"In other words, I may be out of remission already"?

"I'm sorry Sara".

Sara tried to hold back her tears but she couldn't anymore.

"Sara can I call Nick for you"?

"He's at an entomology conference with my boss and won't be back for a few days".

"Ok, is there someone else I can call"?

"Um, I'm not sure". Sara said breathing harder than normal.

"Sara, I need you to calm down before you pass out or something".

"Can you call Catherine Willows"?

"Of course, do you have her number"? Emily asked.

"578-9012".

Emily called Catherine and explained the situation.

"Tell her I'm on my way". Catherine said trying to keep her cool".

Catherine arrived and Sara was sitting on a bench crying.

"Sara what happened"? Catherine asked running over to her hugging her.

"I might be out of remission; or rather the marrow I received from Nick might not be working".

"Oh God, Sara I'm so sorry. I should call Nick and Gil".

"No, I don't want to worry Nick unnecessarily. If he finds out that I'm sick again he'll completely fall apart and I don't want that".

"He loves you so much and he'd do anything for you".

"That's what I'm afraid of". Sara said leaning into Catherine'

"C'mon I'm taking you back to my place you're going to stay with me until the guys get back". Catherine said helping her up off the bench.

Sara didn't bother protesting.

When they got back to Catherine's Sara went into the guest bedroom for awhile. Catherine thought she was sleeping until Sara came out a little while later.

"You alright honey"? Catherine asked trying to hold back her own tears.

Sara handed her a piece of paper.

"What's this"? Catherine asked.

"Just read it"

Catherine started to read the document and it read:

Last Will And Testament 

I, Ms. Sara Sidle, residing in Las Vegas, in the State of Nevada, United States of America, being of sound and disposing mind and memory, do hereby make and declare this to be my Last Will and Testament, revoking all prior Wills and Codicils.

I NOMINATE, CONSTITUTE and APPOINT my husband, Nicolas Stokes, of Las Vegas Nevada, to be the Estate Trustees, Executors, and Trustees of this my Will. References to "my Executor" in my Will shall include each Executrix, Executor and Trustee of my Will, my estate, or portion thereof, who may be acting as such from time to time whether original or substituted and whether one or more. I request that no Executor, Trustee or successor in such capacity, or any other fiduciary hereunder, shall be required to furnish any sureties on his or her official bond in said capacity.

I do not wish to be kept alive and have signed a DNR document. I wish for my husband Nicolas Stokes to make any life altering decisions if the need should arise. If he is unable to make these decisions I Nominate, Constitute and APPOINT Gil Grissom and Catherine Willows to make any further decisions regarding my condition and that time.

**IN TESTIMONY WHEREOF I have to this my Last Will and Testament written upon**

**this and the preceding pages of paper, subscribed my name this 20th**

**day of January, A.D. 2005. **

SIGNED, PUBLISHED, AND DECLARED by the said Testator as and for the

Testator's Last Will & Testament, in the presence of us, both present at

the same time, who, at the Testator's request, in the Testator's presence

and in the presence of each other, have hereunto subscribed our names as

Witnesses.

Catherine just looked at Sara in shock.

"I can't sign this, not now".

"Why not"?

"You're not going anywhere Sara Sidle".

"You can't make that call Catherine I mean I could die in my sleep tonight".

Catherine just shook her head.

"Please Catherine I need to do this for my own piece of mind"

"I'm calling Nick". Catherine says grabbing her phone.

"No, he doesn't need to know about this, not right now anyways".

Just then the phone rang.

"Catherine this is Emily Skoda from Desert Palm".

"Hi Emily, sure she's right here". Catherine said handing the phone to Sara.

"Hello"? Sara said fear evident in her voice.

"I have good news for you Sara, really great news".

Sara lit up in a big smile.

"Oh, God I don't know what to say but, thank you, thank you so much".

Catherine looked at Sara in confusion as Sara sat there crying.

"What is it"? Catherine asked.

"I'm still in full remission".

"What was the bump on your stomach"?

"It's the best possible thing in the world". Sara replied.

_**A/N 2: I think I made it a little to obvious as to what it is and I'm sorry for that.**_


	13. Grissom and Nick

**Believe In Me**

**Chapter 13**

**Grissom and Nick**

**Summary: Catherine calls up Grissom and Nick and asks them to come home.**

**Rating: PG **

**A/N: I couldn't think of a better title. I apologize for the cliffhanger, but sometimes that's what happens. My chapters are really long when I type them up. They're all between 10-16 pages; well I guess that's with all the spacing. I'll try and get 2 up at a time if I get a chance. Thank you for the great reviews. Please R/R.**

"Sara? Hello in there"? Catherine said waving her hand in front of Sara's face.

"I'm here, sorry".

"What's the big news"?

"We have to call the guys first, well actually if you'll do the honor in helping me rip up my will then we can call the guys".

Catherine just smiled and ripped her part to shreds and then tossing it into the wastepaper basket.

Sara clasped her hands together as to rub off any extra dust from the paper.

Catherine dialed up Nick and Grissom at the hotel.

"They should be out of the conference by now". Catherine said.

"Who are you kidding, this is an ENTOMOLOGY conference and we both know his life revolves around creepy crawling more than for legged things". Sara said laughing.

"Yeah, he probably made Nick eat something exotic". Catherine said laughing.

"Is it ringing yet"? Sara asked getting impatient.

"Yes, it is".

"Hello"?

"Hey you, how's the convention"? Catherine asked.

"It's going fine, but I think we're actually going to be heading home in a couple of hours because there is nothing more for us to see". Grissom replied.

"Ok, well is that affirmative"?

"What? That we're leaving"?

"Yes".

"Yeah, Nicky is itching to get back home and see Sara and well I have paperwork".

"Not anymore, it's all done". Catherine said smiling.

"Well then, I have time to spend working on you know what for you know who".

"Affirmative, but first I need you two to get home as quickly as you can because Sara has some news she wants to share with all of us".

"Is she ok"? Grissom asked.

"She's much better now".

"Sara? What's wrong with Sara? Is she sick"?

"Slow down Nicky, she's fine. She just has some news that we have to hear when we get home".

"Well, the let's go". Nick said grabbing his duffel bag heading for the door.

"Cath, I think we better head home because Nick just walked out the door. Tell Sara I said hi and we'll see you soon".

Catherine started laughing.

"Drive carefully, seatbelts and no loud music".

"Speaking of music, tell Grissom not to play 'Chariots of Fire' as it just puts Nick into a deep sleep".

"I heard her, and I promise not to play it". Grissom replied a smile evident in his voice.

"We'll see you in a couple of hours". Catherine said.

"Bye"

"Bye". Catherine replied hanging up the phone.


	14. The News

**Believe In Me**

**Chapter 14**

**The News**

**Summary: The guys arrive home and Sara tells the whole gang her news.**

**Rating: PG**

**A/N: LOL! Cat Stokes guessed correctly and that's all I'm saying. Catherine already knows Sara's news.**

Catherine and Sara were sitting around talking and eating some cheese and cracker while waiting for Nick and Grissom to get home and Greg and Warrick to arrive.

Sara looked at Catherine for a moment.

"What do I have something in my teeth"? Catherine asked.

"I was just thinking about how Nick will take the news".

"I bet he'll be excited and nervous wreck". Catherine said smiling.

"I hope so". Sara said taking a sip of her water.

The guys ended up arriving at the same time.

"Hey Nicky, how was the convention"? Greg asked.

"Lots of bugs and bug stuff".

Grissom just rolled his eyes.

"Just think Nicky, you earned extra credits for going".

They entered Catherine's house and just smiled at the girl's laughing.

"What's so funny"? Grissom asked.

"Oh nothing, just girl stuff". Catherine replied.

Nick ran over to Sara and hugged.

"I missed you so much". He said hugging her tightly.

"Me too, I'm so glad you're home".

"So, what's the big news"? Warrick asked.

"Well, the first part of the news is that yesterday at my 4 week check up I had a scare. They found a bump on my stomach and well they were afraid that the cancer had spread. Anyways, I came back here after Catherine picked me up and found out that I was pregnant. The bump was actually the baby".

"Pregnant? I'm going to be a father"?

"Yes, you're not mad are you"? Sara asked looking at Nick for a minute.

Nick didn't say anything and that in turn had upset Sara.

"Say something Nick". Greg said.

"I'm happy for you Sara". Warrick said hugging her.

"At least someone is, unfortunately it isn't the baby's own father". Sara said running into the guest room in tears.

"What did I do? I never said anything".

"That's the problem Nicky; she was looking for you to tell her you were happy or even if you weren't all that ready for a child that everything would be ok". Catherine said going in by Sara.

The guys just all sat around wondering if Sara would reemerge; or rather that Nick would get off the couch and go make things right with her.

A/N 2: Reviews make me want to write more chapters for my faithful

readers.


	15. The Fight

**Believe In Me**

**Chapter 15**

**The Fight **

**Summary: Nick and Sara have a big fight**

**Rating: PG-13/R Language**

**A/N: I don't own anything related to CSI and I never will otherwise I'd already be living over in Europe instead of having to wait 2 years to do so.**

"Sara, why don't you come out and visit with the guys? I'm sure Nicky didn't mean not to say anything". Catherine said sitting beside Sara trying to calm her down.

"He doesn't want a baby and I was stupid to go off the pill".

"He'll get use to the idea, and when that baby is born and he holds him or her for the first time he'll love that baby just like he loves you".

"Maybe, I should move away and just raise him or her on my own".

"Sara, when I had Lindsey Eddie was out getting himself high and drunk, but the one guy who I could always count on was there and that was Grissom".

"So, what you're saying is Grissom will be there and Nick won't be"?

"No, I'm not saying that at all. Nick is nothing like Eddie. I'll bet you anything Nick is just scared".

"I hope that's all it is". Sara said getting up to go out into the living room.

Everyone was happy for Sara and Nick, everyone except Nick.

Sara and Nick went home that night and walked into his apartment.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier when I made the announcement"? Sara asked looking directly at Nick.

"Why did you have to get pregnant now? Couldn't we wait awhile"? Nick asked.

Sara flared with anger.

"You're an asshole Nicolas Stokes, don't talk to me don't look at me and stay out of my way". Sara said walking into the room they shared slamming the door.

Sara packed her things and put her key to Nick's place on his dresser. Sara walked out of the room with her two suitcases and a duffle bag and walked out the door.

"Sara, where are you going"? Nick called out.

"I said don't talk to me and stay away from me". Sara screamed.

"What about our baby"?

"Our baby? OUR BABY? I think you made it perfectly clear that you didn't want anything to do with OUR baby so, I guess that makes it my baby". Sara said her face red with anger.

"I never said I didn't want anything to do with it".

"Whatever, I'll be at Catherine's until I can find another place of my own with two bedrooms". Sara said getting into her Denali and driving off.


	16. Feelings and Emotions

**Believe In Me**

**Chapter 16**

**Feelings and Emotions**

**Summary: Nick has a talk with Grissom.**

**Rating: PG-13/R Language oh and Sara mentions Nick's love-making techniques.**

**A/N: I don't own anything affiliated with CSI. However, I own a CSI sweatshirt (which I wear almost every Thursday) and season 1-4 on DVD.**

"Nick, can I talk to you for a moment"? Grissom asked as he stepped into an empty interrogation room.

"Sure".

Nick sat down across from Grissom but continued to look down.

"Sara's an emotional wreck and living with Catherine and you're angry all the time. What's going on"?

Nick shook his head. He wasn't sure what the heck was going on with himself. All he knew is he hurt the woman he loved and wanted her back in his arms.

"I'm not sure Griss, when Sara gave us the news she was pregnant all I heard was the word sick".

"But, she isn't sick she's going to be just fine".

"I love Sara with all my heart, I promised I would never hurt her and I broke that promise".

"She still loves you very much, and you're all she talked about last night with Catherine".

"Really"?

"Yes, Catherine heard just exactly how it was that Sara fell in love with you and when".

"Ah, man that was between me, Sara and the locker room".

Grissom just laughed.

"So, I heard".

Grissom smiled.

"You make Sara happy, she hasn't been happy in a long time".

Nick nodded and looked at Grissom. They both knew something about Sara that no one else knew but they would never talk about it unless they had to. Grissom knew Nick had saved Sara when she really needed it.

"I'm going to go find Sara and take her home if that's ok"?

"Of course, we're not that busy and shift's almost over anyways". Grissom said.

Little did Nick know but Sara had been listening the whole time.

Tears were streaming down her face as he exited the room.

"Sara"! Nick said startled.

"Hi". She replied quietly.

"Are you ok? Is it the baby"? Nick asked reaching out for her hand.

Sara didn't protest. She loved the feeling of his touch on her.

Sara just leaned into Nick and started to cry harder.

"Sara, I'm sure you being this upset can't be good for the baby. What's wrong"?

"I kicked you out of my life, out of our baby's life and I never wanted to do that. I'm sorry I ran out on you last night and that I upset you".

"You didn't upset me. I was a complete asshole last night, not explaining myself better. You know what else"?

Sara shook her head no.

"I love you Sara Sidle, I will always love you no matter what. I am so sorry that I hurt you. I can't wait to have this baby with you".

Nick put his hand on Sara's stomach gently and felt around for the bump.

"Here it is". Sara said directing his hand to the right side of her stomach.

Nick was getting all teary eyed.

"So, you're not upset about the baby"?

"No, I'm not at all. I'm a little scared and nervous but we did do this together". Nick replied.

"We sure did". Sara said trying not to blush.

"Are you saying that I'm good at making babies"?

"Oh, you're good at a lot of things but you're fabulous in the love making department".

Nick and Sara walked out of the lab hand in hand and went home so he could show her just how much more fabulous than fabulous he could be.


	17. Baby SidleStokes

**Believe In Me**

**Chapter 17**

**Baby Sidle-Stokes**

**Summary: Nick goes with Sara to her first baby appointment.**

**Rating: PG**

**A/N: I don't own anything affiliated with CSI. However, I own a CSI sweatshirt (which I wear almost every Thursday) and season 1-4 on DVD.**

"Nicky, we're going to be late". Sara said grabbing her jacket and keys.

"I'm coming". He yelled running down the stairs kissing Sara passionately.

"Mmm, baby you know if you do that we'll never make it out the door".

"That was my plan". He said smirking.

"Later I promise". She said grabbing his hand as they walked out the door and to his Denali.

After they arrive at the doctors, Sara signed in and filled out the necessary papers and waited to be called.

"Sara". A nurse called out.

"That's us honey". Nick said reaching for her hand.

They walked back where Sara was asked to change into a gown and get a cold table with just a piece of paper that was rolled down from the top.

Sara laid back and Nick placed his hand on her stomach and then his ear.

"Daddy loves you very much". Nick said quietly.

Sara just smiled.

"Hi Sara, I'm Dr. Samantha Hamil".

"Hi Dr. Hamil I'm Sara's fiancé Nick Stokes".

"Hi, it's nice to meet you both".

"You too doctor". Sara replied a little shy.

"So, I understand you're expecting? Do you know how far you might be"?

"I'm approximately one month if not a little more".

"OK, well why don't you just lie back and I'll take a look at the baby on screen".

The doctor placed some cold jelly on Sara's stomach and then proceeded to put an instrument on top.

Nick looked at the screen in awe.

"Is that his heartbeat"? Nick asked.

"Yes and very strong and healthy sounding".

Sara smiled and tried her best to hold back tears.

"There's your baby". Dr. Hamil replied pointing to a small figure on the screen.

"There's our baby Nick, our sweet little baby".

Dr. Hamil smiled and said "Well, everything looks really good, so I'm going to go ahead and put you on prenatal vitamins. I need you to make sure that you eat or try to eat three meals a day".

Nick looked at Sara.

"Will that be a problem"?

"No not at all".

"Good, but if morning sickness gets to be a problem for you just call my office and make an appointment and I will write you a prescription for something".

"Thank you Doctor Hamil, I'll see you in a few weeks".

"You're very welcome, oh and one more thing I forgot to ask you how you were doing with your cancer"?

"Well, I've been in remission for almost 2 months and I'm feeling great. I mean I didn't realize I was pregnant until my last oncology appointment".

Nick looked at the doctor.

"Will the baby be ok? I mean Sara still needs to take certain medications because of the leukemia".

"Yes, I checked on the medications you were taking and I see they changed them to pregnancy safe medications, but if anything changes and you don't feel safe, please call me".

"Thank you again doctor".

"Bye Ms. Sidle, bye Mr. Stokes".

"Bye Doctor Hamil".


	18. Baby Names

**Believe In Me**

**Chapter 18**

**Untitled A**

**Summary: It's a slow night so Sara and the rest talk about baby names.**

**Rating: PG**

**A/N: Well, I couldn't title this what I wanted because then I'd have to make Nick and Sara's baby a girl and since they had a girl in my other story I'd like this to be a boy….so its untitled for now. Anyone got any ideas??? Please R/R.**

"Hey guys". Sara said walking into the break room to grab a bottle of water.

"Hey, how are you feeling"? Catherine asked.

"Really good actually, so far I've only had a little bit of morning sickness but other than that I'm great".

"How are things with you and Nicky"?

"Things are good and getting better everyday".

"I'm glad, I was worried about you for awhile and still am". Warrick said giving Sara a hug.

"Thank you Warrick, it means a lot. You too Catherine, you've both been really good to Nick and I".

"Don't forget Grissom, he's the one that got my foot out of ass with this whole thing". Nick said looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Nick, I didn't mean to sound insensitive". Catherine said.

"No, it's alright. I was a real jerk, but Grissom put me in my place".

"Grissom should put Ecklie in his place". Sara replied.

"One of these days he will and if he doesn't I will". Catherine said laughing.

"We saw the baby yesterday". Nick said beaming.

"Really, what do you think it is"? Warrick asked.

"To early to tell but I think it's a boy". Nick replied.

"Nah, I bet it's a girl". Catherine replied.

"Actually, I agree with Nicky. I think it's a boy too". Sara replied giving Nick a soft and gentle kiss on the lips.

"Lindsey is going to be so excited to hear about the baby". Catherine said.

Nick and Sara just looked at her.

"She wants to throw you a shower in the worst way, and well she made a bet with Greg a couple of months ago that you'd be having a baby this year and well she was right".

"Only a CSI's kid would do that". Nick replied laughing.

"I taught her well". Greg said walking in the break room grabbing a cup of coffee.

"You're a funny man Greggo". Nick said laughing.

"Anyways, since it's a slow night I thought we could talk about names for the baby"? Sara said cheerfully.

"Sounds like fun". Catherine said.

"Isn't it a little too soon"? Grissom asked joining them.

"I'd like to have like maybe 15 names and round it down from there". Sara said.

"So, that means you'll need one more boy or girl name by the time we're all said and done". Greg said getting out a paper and pen.

"Well, I brought along the baby name book from when I was pregnant with Lindsey and actually still have pages tagged off on names I was considering". Catherine said smiling handing the book to Sara.

"Oh, I like this one". Nick said pointing to a name.

"That's a beautiful name". Catherine said.

"What"? Sara asked.

"Kayleigh". Nick said.

"That's a possibility but remember it has to fit well with Stokes". She said smiling.

"Kayleigh Stokes". Greg said.

"Sound's like a very smart name". Warrick replied smiling.

"Ok, we may have to double the names, because we also need a middle name". Sara said.

"How about Camden"? Grissom offered.

"I'm not sure about that one Griss". Catherine said.

"I agree, sorry Griss". Sara said kindly.

The gang sat in the break room for about an hour before deciding to go back to Nick and Sara's place to talk about names there.

"See you in about an hour guys". Catherine said following Grissom out of the room.

"Bring Lindsey I'm sure she'll have a blast". Nick said calling out after them.

"Ok, we will". Grissom replied smiling back at Nick.

Sara and Nick went home so they could shower and get changed before all of their friends came over for a night of fun and games.


	19. Fun, games and more names

**Believe In Me**

**Chapter 19**

**Fun and Games**

**Summary: Sara, Nick and the gang decide to have a little fun in picking out a possible name for Baby Stokes.**

**Rating: PG**

**A/N: This chapter is going to lead into more serious chapters. Actually, right now I'm thinking more than one but it's possible it could be just one.**

The gang had finally arrived at Nick and Sara's and she got everyone drinks as they sat around the fireplace getting ready to play monopoly.

"Sara, have you considered Nicolas as a name for a boy"? Catherine asked.

"Yes, and I would love to have that as a choice but Nick won't allow it".

"Why not"? Catherine asked.

"Too confusing, besides you've come to calling me Nicky and if we named the baby that, well that is what I'd like to call him for short".

"I see your point Nicky". Grissom replied giving him a small smirk.

Sara had each one write down five names, and so far they had come up with Finley, Dugan, Grady, Kevin, William, James, Mia, Legolas,, Kiefer, Liam, Angela, Samantha, Lucas, Kristin, Linley, Bailey, Siobhan, Natalie, Makalya, Mac, Neela, Abigail, Elizabeth and Lauren.

"Ok, some of these names are a little ridiculous and some I actually like a lot". Sara said laughing.

"Who picked Legolas"?

Lindsey started giggling.

"He's so sexy, not to mention him and a bow and arrow". Lindsey said.

"Lindsey"! Catherine said trying not to laugh herself.

"You're the one who started the thing saying that's what Uncle Gil looks like when he's examining evidence at a crime scene".

Catherine turned beet red trying to avoid eye contact with Grissom.

Grissom turned a little red himself.

"Ok, anyways can we all agree that Grissom looks sexy and get on with the name game"? Sara asked.

"Oh, I'm hurt". Nick said mockingly.

Sara leaned over and kissed him long and passionately.

"Maybe, we should leave". Grissom said getting up heading for the door.

"Maybe, you should sit your bug butt down and join in". Catherine said laughing.

After a few moments of flirting between Grissom and Catherine, he decided he better stay otherwise it would look like he was trying to get away from Catherine.

"I love the name Angela and I also like Dominic".

"Honey, Dominic wasn't on the list".

"I know, I just added it".

"How about Dominic Nicolas Stokes"? Greg offered.

"Now, there's an idea". Sara said smiling writing that name down on the keep list she had started.

"Abigail Makayla Stokes". Lindsey called out.

"Ooh, very pretty Linds". Sara replied putting that one down.

They thought of a few more names and while Nick took over writing them down Sara went to check on the pizza's they were making.

"Honey, are you coming"? Nick asked.

"I just have to run to the bathroom, I'll be out in a minute". Sara called out.

Sara was taking a long time and Nick was getting worried.

"I'll go check on her". Catherine said getting up.

"Sara, are you ok"? Catherine asked knocking on the door.

There was no answer.

"Sara, can I come in"?

Catherine didn't wait for a response and carefully opened the door seeing Sara with her head over the toilet.

"Oh, my God Sara, I'm getting Nick and calling an ambulance". Catherine said running out of the room screaming for Nick.


	20. Whats Wrong?

Believe In Me

Chapter 20

What's Wrong?

A/N: Disclaimer is the same as all the other chapters and well I'm always careful to change the rating if necessary, in other words it's not R. Please R/R if you'd like me to continue. If you'd like to help me finish or beta let me know. Thank you.

The EMT's rushed Sara into the ER where the doctors and surgeon's took over.

Nick came in running after her with Catherine and Grissom close behind.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't go in there". A nurse said stalling him at the window to the room Sara was in.

"Like hell, that's my fiancée in there and she's carrying my- OUR baby". Nick said screaming.

"Sir, I will have the doctor come out and talk to you as soon as we know something". She replied just as a bunch of loud beeps were sounding.

"NO! Not Sara, not my Sara". Nick said putting his head against the cool wall of the waiting room.

"Nicky, she's going to be ok and soon you'll have a baby and be married and your life will be complete".

"Catherine, Sara completes me. She's my whole world and I don't know what I'd do without her".

Just then Grissom's phone rang.

"Grissom"!

"Hi Uncle Gil, how's Sara"?

"We don't know yet sweetie is Rick or Greg there"?

"Hold on". Lindsey said going to find one of them.

"Griss"?

"Warrick, we don't know anything except that she was throwing up and is non responsive".

"Call us when you know something".

"Ok, we'll be home as soon as we can". Grissom replied before hanging up.

The doctor came out a short time later and looked at the three people standing in front of him.

"I'm Dr. Doug Ross and I operated on Sara- she's having a reaction to the new medication she was put on and she's extremely weak".

"She's been on Orapred for awhile now, why would she all of a sudden have a reaction"? Catherine asked taking over for a very distraught Nick.

"She's having what's called an immuno suppressive reaction".

"So, what's going to happen to her"? Nick asked.

"Her body is rejecting her new bone marrow and she will need another transplant".

"She'll need another donor"? Grissom asked trying not to get upset.

"Actually, that's the good news she just needs new marrow is all from her same donor".

"Are you sure doctor"? Nick asked.

"Yes, we did several tests I promise you thats all she needs".

"What about the baby"? Catherine asked.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about him".

A/N: I know Doug Ross wasn't a surgeon but for the sake of the story I made him something more-he also was a Pediatrician mainly-anyways, I hope to see some reviews in my mailbox soon.


	21. A Boy

Chapter 21

A Boy

A/N: Yes, in this chapter Nick learns he and Sara are going to be parents to a bouncing baby boy. Thank you to Wildcats-15 who suggested a name-I'm using part of the name-which gave me a good idea-THANK YOU!

"Him, you mean the baby is a boy"? Nick asked a smile creeping across his face.

"A very healthy boy I am happy to report".

"You hear that Nicky"? Catherine asked hugging him.

"Brass"! Nick said suddenly.

"He's on his way". Grissom said smiling.

"He's been a good friend to you and Sara hasn't he"? Catherine asked.

"Yes, he has and even more so to Sara". Nick said smiling.

"Doctor, when do you need Nick for the transplant"? Grissom asked.

"Right away, the sooner we get the new marrow into her system the stronger she'll become".

"How is the baby doing so well if Sara's been shutting down little by little"? Catherine asked wondering.

"She's been taking good care of herself and that baby and the medication fortunately hasn't affected anything else yet so its almost a good thing that Sara got this sick, otherwise I don't believe she would have been so lucky".

"Ok, Doctor Ross I'm ready when you are". Nick said.

Nick looked over at Catherine and Grissom and smiled.

"I'll call the guys to update them". Grissom said.

"She's going to be ok and so are you". Catherine said kissing Nick's cheek.

Nick came out of surgery tired and hurting but he was more concerned as to how Sara was doing.

"Hey Nicky, I know what you're going to ask and she's doing great. The transplant went wonderfully and she's already getting stronger". Catherine said rubbing the outside of his hand with her thumb.

"Is anyone with her"?

"No, the have to keep her in isolation for 4 weeks and don't worry they're monitoring the baby very closely".

Nick just nodded and squeezed Catherine's hand.

"Thank you Cath".

She leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"You get some rest now ok and we'll come by in the morning to check in on you".

"Goodnight Cath". Nick said before turning over and falling asleep.


	22. JT Stokes

**Chapter 22**

**J.T. Stokes**

**Summary: Sara is home from the hospital and a name is finally chosen.**

**A/N: Instead of going through another 4 weeks of isolation in chapters I'm just having this chapter be at the end of her isolation where she returns home. **

"Hey, calm down there little man I promise as soon as I'm near some pickles and bananas I'll give you some". Sara said resting her hand on her now 7 month pregnant belly.

"How's daddy's little guy doing this morning"? Nick asks kissing Sara's tummy.

"He's hungry and so am I". Sara said kissing Nick.

"Pickles and banana's again"?

"You know me so well".

"Yuck"!

"Well, you wouldn't think so if you had hormones and cravings riding your ass".

"From what I hear Catherine craved olives and strawberry yogurt". Nick said scrunching his face up.

"Yum, that sounds really good".

Nick walked back out to where Sara was sitting with olives, bananas, pickles and strawberry yogurt all on a tray.

"Oh, thank you Nicky I love you so much".

"I love you too, I'm so glad you're feeling better and that you're finally home where you belong".

"I'm sort of bummed out that the doctor told us the sex of our baby, but then again I understand that he had to under the circumstances". Sara said reaching over for Nick's hand.

"James Tyler Stokes".

"What"? Sara asked confused.

"What do you think of the name"?

"I like it".

"I was thinking James after Brass, because he's walking you down the aisle in a couple of days and because he's been a great friend".

"That's a wonderful idea". Sara replied smiling.

Sara looked at Nick for a second.

"What's wrong"?

"What about Grissom"?

"What about him, oh- you mean him walking me down the aisle"?

Nick nodded.

"He'll understand, besides he's already been named Godfather".

"I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse". Nick said doing his best Brando impression.

Warrick walked through the door laughing hysterically.

"Since when does the Godfather have a southern twang"?

"Jeez bro, don't sneak up on us like that". Nick said almost yelling.

"Sorry, I thought you heard the doorbell".

"No, we were in deep thought on how to tell Grissom he's not walking Sara down the aisle on Saturday".

Sara smiled at Warrick.

"What's on your mind beautiful"? Warrick asked rubbing her belly as he pecked her cheek.

"We chose a name for the baby".

"Really, what is it"?

"James Tyler". Nick said proudly.

"We're naming him after Brass or his first name anyways". Sara said.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that, he's a pretty terrific friend if I do say so myself". Warrick responded.

"Yeah, I hope so". Sara replied.

Warrick and Nick sipped back a couple of beers while Sara drank her orange juice as they soaked up some of the mid day Las Vegas sun on their pool deck.

A/N: Yes, Sara and Nick bought a new house with a pool (Nick with no shirt on….crap Warrick and Nick with no shirt on LOL)


	23. Name Sake and Give Away

Chapter 23

Name Sake and Give Away

Summary: Nick and Sara tell Brass they've named their baby after him.

A/N: I think Brass really is a good friend to Sara, so I thought of this idea when one of my reviewers gave me an idea for a name. I also got the idea for their fireplace from a new show on TLC called "Moving Up". My cousin and her husband were on the show last Saturday and also this past Wednesday.

"Stokes"! Nick said answering his cell.

"Hey, Nicky I got a message that said to call you and Sara when I got off duty".

"Hey Brass, can you come over for a beer and some dinner"?

"Sure, who's all going to be there"?

"Actually, it'll just be you because we have something to tell you".

"Ok, I'm on my way see you in about 15 minutes".

"Bye". Nick said hanging up his phone.

One pineapple, 10 pickles, 5 olives and 1 strawberry yogurt later Sara was out for the count.

"Wait till Catherine hears about this". Nick said laughing as he put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

Nick went to turn on the light water fountain that was connected to their blue stone fireplace.

The doorbell rang about 15 minutes later which also woke up Sara from her nap.

"Nicky, who's at the door"? Sara said stifling a yawn.

"Hey Sara"! Jim said walking in the door.

"I thought we could share the news with him". Nick said taking a seat next to Sara handing Brass a cold beer.

"So, what's the big news that you could only tell me"? Brass said looking at them with question.

"Well, Sara and I talked about this and you've been a great friend to us over the years and-"

"Well, we've decided to name our baby after you".

"Why after me"?

"You've been there for me when I've needed someone, so we've decided to name him James Tyler Stokes".

"I- I don't know what to say, I'm honored to say the least".

"JT Stokes". Brass said.

"Yeah, I know I like the sound of that too". Sara said hugging Brass.

"We also have a question to ask you, or rather Sara does".

"Would you do me the honor of giving me away on Saturday"?

"What about Grissom"?

Nick stifled a laugh.

"That's what everyone's asking, but we've decided to make him Godfather". Nick said.

"Yeah, Nick said he's going to make him an offer he can't refuse".

"Oh, no he's been watching too much Marlon Brando". Brass said laughing.

"So"? Sara asked.

"I'd love to give you away. I also know that I'll be giving you away to a wonderful guy who will take care of both of you for as long as you both shall need it".

"Thank you Jim, thank you so much". Sara said hugging Brass and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Nick hugged the older gentleman and thanked him as well.

Nick decided he was going to grill out, that way they could enjoy their new deck again.

A/N: I love the reviews I've been getting. Hopefully, I'll have another chapter out tomorrow all in time for the Saturday nuptials. R/R 


	24. At The Church

Chapter 24

At The Church

Summary: Everyone arrives at the church.

A/N: I apologize for this being so late-I hope you like it ok. I'm not going to go into perfect detail on everything so bare with me.

"Nicky! C'mon we're going to be late to the church". Grissom yelled.

"Where's Brass"?

"He's already at the church pacing back and forth according to Doc Robbins".

"Why the heck is he pacing, he's not the one getting married". Nick said almost falling down the stairs carrying his cummerbund in hand.

Grissom just smiled.

Nick's eyes were all red and puffy.

"What's wrong Nicky"? Grissom asked worried.

"I'm worried that Sara will change her mind, I mean it hasn't exactly been a walk in the park with her being pregnant and her ALL and everything else".

"Sara is healthy right now and we need to thank God for that, but today you're going to marry the woman of your dreams and I highly doubt she is going to change her mind".

They walked out to Nick's Denali that was all decorated compliments of Mia and Lindsey.

"Are you really going to take Sara to a hoedown"?

"I'm a true blue Texan yes I need to show Sara what Texas is all about".

Grissom just laughed as he drove them to the church.

Meanwhile, Sara was busy getting dressed with the help of Mia and Catherine.

"Lindsey why don't you go calm your Uncle Jim down so that he doesn't make Sara any more nervous than she already is". Catherine whispered.

Lindsey nodded and headed out the door to find Brass.

"Hey, little bug". Greg said twirling Lindsey around.

Lindsey just smiled. "Will you dance with me later"? Lindsey asked Greg shyly.

"Of course I will".

Lindsey smiled and resumed her search for Brass.

Nick walked into the church and he looked around.

He walked about half way down the aisle where he passed out.

"Oh, man not now Nicky".

"Go let Sara know that her husband to be passed out and we need her out here". Grissom said talking to Warrick.

"Knock, knock". Warrick's voice boomed out.

"Hey, Rick what's up"? Mia asked looking him up and down.

"Nicky, just passed out".

"WHAT"? Sara said running out the door.

"Nicky, baby wake up"! Sara replied leaning down and kissing him passionately.

"He didn't eat all day and all he had was a glass of water, I'm sure his blood sugar is incredibly low". Grissom said looking at Catherine.

Sara started crying.

"Sara, we don't need you to get sick too let's go and finish getting ready". Catherine said.

Nick came too shortly after the kiss he had received from Sara.

He looked up and smiled.

"I'm sorry baby". He said quietly.

"I love you Nicky, I'll see you in few minutes".

"I love you too". He said letting go of her hand that he had been holding.


	25. Wedding Bells

**Chapter 25**

**Wedding Bells**

**Summary: Nick and Sara say their vows**

**A/N: I hope to get three chapters done between now and Thursday and possibly more. Also, Brass has double duty in the wedding party-so untraditional I know, but I don't see anything that prevents me from doing that so...on with the story.**

Jim Brass took his spot beside Sara as everyone else lined up ahead of them.

Nick stood at the front of the church sipping some orange juice so he wouldn't pass out again.

Lindsey lined up beside Greg.

Catherine was with Grissom.

Warrick was with Mia and of course Sara was trying so hard not to cry as they slowly moved to proceed down the aisle.

The wedding march started and Sara walked down the aisle with Lindsey moving to lift the train of her dress up so that is wouldn't get caught on anything.

They reached the front of the church where Brass gave Sara a kiss on the cheek and shook hands with Nick. Warrick, Greg,Brass and Grissom took their spots beside Nick whereas, Catherine, Mia and Lindsey took their spots beside Sara.

The minister said a few words and proceeded with the ceremony.

"I Nicolas take you Sara to be my wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health in good times and in bad from this day forward all the days of my life".

"I Sara take you Nicolas to be my husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health in good times and in bad from this day forward all th days of my life".

Grissom handed the ring to Nick as did Catherine with Sara's.

"With this ring I wed thee". Nick said placing the ring on Sara's finger.

"With this ring I wed thee". Sara replied placing the ring on Nick's finger.

Catherine and Mia had started crying and Sara and Lindsey started laughing.

"By the power invested in me by the state of Nevada I now pronounce for the first time as husband and wife Nicolas and Sara Stokes". The minister said as he led the wedding party back down the aisle again.

A greeting line had formed and Nick and Sara greeted everyone. Lindsey and Greg were playing Madden Football in the backroom of the church.

Lindsey looked at Greg.

"Why are we back here playing Madden Football when we should be getting ready for pictures"?

"I suppose you're right, I better go put Nick's PS2 back in his truck". Greg said laughing.

Lindsey just laughed.

"I'll see you up front for pictures Uncle Greg".

"Later bug".

Everyone gathered for pictures a short time later and when they were finally done they could head off to the reception.


	26. The Reception

**Chapter 26**

**The Reception**

**Summary: Its time for the wedding reception**

**A/N: This might be a shorter chapter just because if I spend too much time on the reception I'll never get anywhere else-LOL! I promise I'll make up for it in the next chapters to follow. Please R/R. I love reviews and it helps me get out the chapters sooner.**

Greg and Lindsey were clinking glasses to get Sara and Nick to kiss and kiss they did. The Warrick and Greg started in and Nick shot them a look.

"Well Nicky, I could just kiss your wife." Greg said with a smirk.

Nick leaned over and kissed Sara again with more passion than before.

"Can I have your attention please?" Grissom said standing up.

Everyone turned toward Grissom as he began to speak.

"I'm Gil Grissom and I'm Nicky's boss but he's also become a very good friend. He's a great guy and he married a wonderful young woman and I wish them all the happiness in the world. I love you two very much." Grissom said as he began to raise his glass.

Everyone raised their glasses and Lindsey stood up.

"Sweetie, you don't have to say anything." Catherine said to Lindsey.

"I want to." Lindsey said standing up on her chair so that everyone could see her.

Lindsey held onto Greg's shoulder so she wouldn't fall.

"Hi, I'm Lindsey Willows and I just want to say how happy I am for my Uncle Nick and Aunt Sara and I wish them happiness and lots of love." Lindsey said getting down to give them each a hug and kiss.

"We love you to darlin." Nick said in his Texan drawl.

"Ok, that would leave me and well what can I say other than how much I love you both of you very much and what wonderful friends you've both become, I wish you much happiness and love." Catherine said.

"Thank you guys. We love you all very much." Nick said.

"We'd like to thank Jim Brass of the LVPD whose become a part of our family over the years. Thank you Jim. We love you."

Brass smiled and hugged them both and also gave Sara a kiss.

They finished dinner and people started to get up one by one to dance.

"C'mon Greg, let's go dance". Lindsey said

Greg and Lindsey went to go dance while Nick helped Sara up while Grissom and Catherine followed Warrick and Mia out onto the dance floor.

"I love you Mr. Stokes."

"I love you more Mrs. Stokes." Nick said kissing Sara while he placed his hand on her very pregnant belly.

Sara had started to cry.

"What's wrong darlin?"

"I'm a pregnant bride and wife and I'm fat."

"You're not fat, you're beautifully pregnant and I love you very much."

Nick led Sara to the dance floor where they danced to the song "Lady in Red."

Catherine looked at Grissom who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't you two know anything? That song is the first song that Nick and Sara ever danced too." Lindsey said as she placed her feet on top of Greg's so they could continue to dance.

Grissom just smiled.

"They're just so perfect for each other." Catherine said holding Grissom's hand.

After the reception had ended Grissom handed Nick a key to a room at the Bellagio.

"Thank you Grissom, thank you for everything".

"You're welcome, but Catherine and Brass also went in on the room for you". He replied smiling.

"We'll talk to you in a few days ok"? Nick said shaking hands with Grissom before going off to find his bride.

Grissom just nodded and went to find Catherine and Lindsey.


	27. Baby Distress

**Chapter 27**

**Baby Distress**

**Summary: Something is wrong with the baby and Sara is rushed to the hospital.**

**A/N: I've decided that since Sara is very much pregnant, that they wait to go on a real honeymoon. That is why Grissom and the gang went in on the room at the Bellagio for them.Anyways, I love the reviews-to my devoted reader/reviewers you know who you are.**

The Las Vegas sun was shining through the honeymoon suite of the Bellagio hotel as Sara lay tangled in Nick's arm's taking in his scent.

"Ow, ok that hurt". Sara said placing a hand on her belly.

"Sara, you ok"? Nick asked groggily.

"JT has kept me awake for the last 4 hours". Sara said changing positions.

"Are you sure you're not having contractions"?

"I don't think so, I mean Catherine described in detail what a contraction feels like and it doesn't feel like one".

"Maybe, we should take you to the hospital or call Catherine"? Nick questioned.

"Let's get something to eat first and if it continues through that we'll call Catherine and go to the hospital to have it checked out".

"Ok, I just don't want anything happening to you or JT". Nick said kissing Sara.

After finishing breakfast Sara had felt better and the kicking had stopped.

"Nicky, I think we better go to the hospital".

"Why, I thought the kicking stopped"?

"I don't feel JT moving at all now and usually I can feel him moving". Sara said tears present in her eyes.

"Ok darlin, I'm going to call Grissom and have him and the gang get to hospital right away".

Sara shook her head as she took out her head phones and put a small instrument against her belly.

"No"! Sara screamed.

"What was that"? Grissom asked over the phone.

"That was Sara, Griss something's really wrong here".

"We're on our way to Desert Palm ok".

"Ok, see you in a bit". Nick said hanging up.

"Nicky, I can't find his heartbeat, he's dead. I killed our precious baby boy".

Nick just looked at Sara as she started to cry hysterically.

"I'm taking you to the hospital right away, Grissom and Catherine are on their way".

"Nick, Sara what are you doing down here"? Brass said walking in the doors.

"Sara's not feeling to good, she can't feel the baby". Nick said trying to sound strong for Sara's sake.

"Come on, I'll take you there". Brass said walking back out the door with Sara and Nick behind him.

"Wait, what were you doing here"? Nick asked.

"Checking on some evidence for a case Ecklie's working on but I'll call him and have him get someone else on it".

"I don't want Ecklie hounding you for helping us".

"Don't worry about Ecklie, I can handle him". Brass said helping Sara in the front seat of his car.

They arrived at the hospital and saw that Catherine, Grissom and the rest of the clan were already waiting inside the hospital.

"I told them of the situation and they're ready to take Sara inside room 5AC". Grissom said helping Sara into a wheelchair.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Michael Higgins and I'll be checking out today Mrs. Stokes".

"Call me Sara". She said trying to smile.

Sara was placed on a cool metal table as the Dr. examined her.

All of a sudden Sara heard a very faint noise.

"There is the baby's heartbeat, but its very weak which indicates the baby is in distress, something is cutting off the circulation".

Sara looked at the Dr.

"What does that mean"?

"I'm sorry Sara, if the baby has any chance for survival it means it has to come now".

"I'm only 8 months though, its too early".

"Actually, one month is much better than being 2 months early and don't worry we'll have the NICU nurses and doctors on this right away".

Nick was outside the room pacing with Warrick and Greg trying to calm him down and Brass was getting chewed over the phone by Ecklie for helping Nick and Sara when he should have been doing his job.

"Damn that SOB". Warrick said talking about Ecklie.

"He helps a fellow officer and his wife who's baby could be in jeopardy and instead of saying that's ok Ecklie chews him out". Greg replied.

"Listen here CONRAD, Sara was having problems with the baby and had to be rushed to the hospital, so in regards to your comment about a life not being involved on the contrary there were two at stake Sara and the baby. So, unless you want the death of a fellow CSI and a baby on your conscience I suggest you let it go".

Brass shook his head a couple of times.

"Thank you Conrad, I'll make sure Nick gets the message".

Nick's eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"They have to do a c-section and deliver the baby right now". Nick said walking over to Brass.

"I'm sorry Nicky, if there is anything I can do please just let me know". Brass replied.

"No, you getting us here like you did probably saved Sara and JT's life and thank you for sticking up to Ecklie like you did".

Brass smiled.

"I told you I could hand Ecklie".

Grissom, Catherine, Greg, Warrick and Lindsey had found their way into the family room of the NICU.

Lindsey was asleep on Warrick's lap and Mia had called Warrick to let him know she was on her way after Ecklie had told her to take the rest of the night off.

Sara was pushed in to the E.R. where they performed the c-section.

Nick held her hand every step of the way.

Sara had to be put completely under because she was so upset.

Nick looked up to see the most beautiful sight in front of him.

"He's a perfect 8 lbs. 14oz 22 inches long". Doctor Higgins said.

"What's going to happen now"? Nick asked.

"Well, he's being put on oxygen but other than that he's doing very well".

"Thank you Dr., when can I hold him"?

"Well, as soon as we see how he does on the oxygen we'll let you know ok"?

"Thank you again Dr. I don't know what I would have done had I lost Sara or our son".

"I heard that a good friend got you here just in time too".

"A guardian angel is more like it". Nick smiled as he went out into the waiting room to announce to everyone that JT was a very healthy baby boy.

"Where is he"? Lindsey asked.

"Well, he's being looked after by some special nurses who have put him on a little extra oxygen so that his heart rate goes back to normal". Nick said hugging Lindsey as she went over to him.

Sara had been placed in her own room that was very private and she seemed to like it ok, except for the fact that the room was in a hospital.

"We're so glad Sara and JT are ok". Mia said standing beside Warrick.

"Well, I think I'm going to go fill Sara in on the news and rest with her for awhile". Nick said hugging his friends.

"We'll be at the lab if you need us". Grissom said.

"Ah, that brings me to my news". Brass said stopping them.

"What news"? Greg asked.

"You all have off the next two nights off paid compliments of Conrad Ecklie".

Grissom looked at Brass like he was nuts.

"Don't mess with us like that". Warrick said.

"No, it's true. Mia said cutting in. Ecklie felt so bad that he gave us all the next two nights off paid so that we could make sure that Sara and the baby were doing well".

"Well, this calls for a celebration breakfast and some much needed sleep". Grissom said taking a hold of Catherine and Lindsey's hands and walking out of the hospital with the rest of the gang behind them.

Nick had gone into Sara's room and fallen asleep before he could even tell her the news.


	28. Where is my baby?

**Chapter 28**

**Where's My Baby?**

**Summary: JT Stokes is kidnapped from the nursery at Desert Palms**

**A/N: Read and Review.**

JT Stokes was a very bubbly and happy baby.

He was taken off oxygen about 2 days after his birth and was doing great.

Sara and Nick were getting ready to take him home.

Greg, Warrick, Mia and Catherine had worked feverishly on a surprise baby nursery at Sara and Nick's home.

Sara was just finishing nursing JT when a nurse came in and said that she had to get him ready to go home that day. Sara didn't think anything of it so she kissed JT and gave him to the nurse.

"Mommy loves you".

JT gurgled back to Sara making her laugh.

JT had Nick's eyes and a full head of dark brown hair.

Sara had gotten dressed and was packing when she heard a buzzer like sound.

"AMBER ALERT, AMBER ALERT"!

"Oh, my God"! Sara said to herself.

She ran out the door and towards the nursery.

"Ma'am I'm sorry you have to go back to your room, there's been a kidnapping".

"I want my baby, NOW"! Sara screamed as Nick came running down the hallway with Brass and Grissom.

"What's wrong"? Brass asked.

"Someone kidnapped a baby, and they won't let me see JT".

Brass went over to talk to one of the nurses who explained to him that it was indeed JT Stokes that had been kidnapped.

"Sara, I'm sorry but it's JT". Brass said reaching out for her hand.

"NO"!

"They already know who it is". Brass said.

"Who"? Grissom asked.

"A nurse by the name of Melissa Wollrabe, we have an APB out on her".

"Why would someone want to steal our baby"? Sara asked Nick as he held her.

"I don't know but I swear I've seen her somewhere before".

"You saw a picture of her"? Sara asked.

"Yeah, on the videotape they have of her taking the baby".

Sara nodded.

Grissom took Nick aside.

"Nicky, remember when you and Sara broke up briefly"?

"Yes". Nick said looking at Grissom a bit confused. Nick said looking at Grissom confused.

"Remember the woman you danced with at Club Rain"?

"That's her, but how the HELL did she know JT was my baby"?

"She could have seen you come in with Sara the morning she delivered, or at another doctor's appointment or even outside the lab".

"All, I know is I want her found and arrested".

"Believe me she'll be put away for a good long time when we find her". Brass said receiving a look from Grissom.

"C'mon Sara, let's get you home". Catherine said walking back to the room with Sara to get her things.

"Why Catherine, why would this woman just steal my baby away"?

"I don't know honey, but we'll find JT".

"He doesn't drink from a bottle, what if he starves".

"You decided to breast feed"?

"Yes, I heard the baby bonds with mom more that way".

"I'm sure it won't come to him starving, I bet you he'll be back in your arms this evening if Brass has anything to say about it".

Nick was in the hallway talking with Grissom and Brass when Brass got a call from one of his guys.

"We're on our way". Brass said before hanging up.

"They found nurse Wollrabe at her home in Henderson; she claims that JT is her baby with her boyfriend Nick Stokes".

"She's a stalker and a psycho". Grissom said with anger.

"You can say that again". Brass replied.


	29. Sweet Baby

**Chapter 29**

**Sweet Baby**

**Summary: Brass and his men find JT and his kidnaper threatens to harm him.**

**A/N: This is the end. Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed my story-it was greatly appreciated.**

"Melissa Wollrabe, open up now"! Brass yelled through the thick cherry wood door.

"He's my baby and you can never take him away from me".

Grissom, Warrick and Greg watched from afar while Catherine remained at the hospital with Sara.

"I need to do something, I can't just sit here". Nick said getting up to kiss Sara before heading for the door.

"Nicky, let the guys take care of it". Catherine said.

"He's my son, and I swear to God if she lays a finger on him-"

"I know sweetie, but he's going to be ok and they'll get him back". Catherine said giving him a hug.

"I want my baby, my sweet baby". Sara said holding her knees to her chest.

"Put him down Melissa, put the baby down slowly and carefully and put your hands up in the air". Grissom said following Brass in carefully.

"He's my baby you can't take him, and Nick Stokes is my boyfriend".

"No, he's not he's married and that sweet baby is his son with his wife Sara who just gave birth to him 5 days ago". Greg said.

"How would you know DNA boy, its not like Sara every paid any attention to you".

"How the hell would you know that unless you were stalking him"? Warrick said.

Melissa had set JT down and officer slowly crept up from behind her and grabbed him carefully.

"Melissa Wollrabe, you're under arrest for the kidnapping of JT Stokes you have the right to remain silent and if you give up that right anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand your rights"? Brass asked.

The officer handed JT over to Grissom who kissed the little boy's head and covered him with a soft blanket.

"How about we go see your mom and dad"?

JT just gurgled and cooed at Grissom who couldn't help but smile.

Grissom held the baby close as Warrick drove him back to Desert Palm.

Sara looked up to see Greg and Warrick standing at the door.

"Greg, Rick"? She said almost scared like.

"We have something that belongs to you". Greg said smiling.

Sara got up from sitting on the bed and walked toward Grissom who had just appeared in the doorway.

"Gil"? Catherine said looking at him.

Brass handed JT over to Grissom who then in turn handed him over to Sara.

"He's ok"? Sara asked taking JT from Grissom.

"He's perfect". Grissom said smiling.

"We had him checked out by a nurse and he's doing great, but I think he's hungry because he was sucking on Gil's finger for over 15 minutes". Brass said laughing.

"I'll feed him right away, thank you so much and I'm sure JT thanks you".

Grissom and Brass just smiled.

"Melissa Wollrabe was taken into custody and hopefully if all goes well she'll be serving 5-10 at the Women's Correctional Facility up in Henderson". Warrick said.

Sara went into a private corner so that she could feed JT. Nick talked with the guys while Catherine stayed with Sara for awhile.

THE END


End file.
